


Addison Murphy

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Branding, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "Emily unbuttoned her blouse and shifted the material to the side. On Emily's left breast was a four leaf clover, seared into the skin. "Addie, the man who did this to me almost killed me. But I survived, just like you."" Emily and Hotch work together to comfort a victim. One-Shot. Complete.
Kudos: 9





	Addison Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on July 17, 2020.  
> Original characters are my own. If you recognise any names, I assure you it’s unintentional.   
> I apologise for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Emily tilted her head back a little, forcing back tears of her own as the underweight body in the corner of the hospital room racked with uncontrolled sobs. Behind her, she felt Hotch crouch, his knees popping loudly. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, warm and silent and supportive. He provided stability in an unbalanced situation.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Addie.” Emily finally spoke when she finally trusted her voice not to betray her.

Addison Murphy, a 26 year old teacher’s aid who preferred to be called Addie, was only the most recently found victim of the media-dubbed ‘Happy-Face Killer’. So called because of the smiley face he branded onto the left breast of his victims.

Nobody was sure how Addie had managed to escape the clutches of the man who had managed to kill six women before the Behavioural Analysis Unit was even called in on the case, and she wasn’t currently in any fit state to tell them.

“Can I show you something, Addie?” Emily asked after she took a moment to wonder how best to connect with the traumatised woman. Addie looked towards her out of the corner of her eye and Emily took it as an invitation to continue.

Slowly so that Addie could see every movement, Emily unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her blue blouse and shifted the material to the side to reveal her bra.

On Emily’s left breast was a four leaf clover, seared into the skin.

“Addie, the man who did this to me almost killed me.” A few more buttons showed the scar she received when she was impaled on a wooden stake. “But I survived, just like you.”

For the first time since they’d entered the room, Addie met her eyes.

And then her focus moved to take a good look at the scar and the branding.

Behind her Emily felt movement. A quick glance over her shoulder saw Hotch removing his tie. She redressed herself as Hotch bore his own scars.

“The man who did this to me killed my wife. He would have killed my son, too. But I won. I survived, and so did my little boy.”

“You’re one of us, Addie.” Emily noted as Hotch righted his clothing. “You’re a survivor. And with your help, we can find the man who did this to you, and we can stop him hurting anyone else.”

Addie’s eyes fell to her trembling hands and she picked at a hangnail on the already sore and swollen fingertips.

“He told me to call him Jake. Said it was short for Jacob.” It was the first time Addie had spoken in the time they had been with her. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming and crying she’d been doing.

It was a long shot, but Emily heard Hotch shoot a text off to Garcia. She’d be looking for variations of Jacob. Jake, Jakey, Jay –

“That’s brilliant, Addie. That helps.” Hotch spoke up from behind her, sticking his phone back in his pocket. “Our analyst will run an extensive search.”

“Can you remember anything else? Nothing is insignificant.” Emily promised. “Even the smallest detail could be crucial.”

“It was dark.” She continued, clearing her throat. Her eyes didn’t leave her hands even as tears started to fall again. “Cold. It smelled.”

“What did it smell of?” Emily asked.

“Damp. Mould.” Addie sobbed. “Urine.”

“Were you alone?”

“When he wasn’t there.” She nodded. “I was stripped naked except for my socks.”

“Addie, were you sexually assaulted? Did he rape you?” Emily hated the question, but she knew she had to ask.

“No.” Addie shook her head and Emily felt herself relax a little.

“You’re doing brilliantly, Addie.” Hotch praised gently. “I’m sorry we have to make you relive this. I wish there was another way.”

“I feel sick.”

Emily felt Hotch move from behind her and they worked together to pass Addie an emesis basin without startling her.

“It’s okay, Addie.” Emily repeated. Addie cradled the basin in her lap, knees pulled up to her chest. “Is there anything else you remember? Anything at all. No detail is too small.”

“I’m sorry.” Addie shook her head. “He left the door unlocked. I don’t know why. He seemed angry about something.” She shrugged. It occurred to Emily that the UnSub had probably seen the appeal that JJ had presented. “I took the opportunity to run. I didn’t pay attention to anything but the way out.”

“That’s okay, Addie. We understand.” Emily promised. Sensing Addie’s need for a break, Emily gestured to her boss who had knelt back down behind her. “Aaron and I are going to go and call our team, alright? There will be a police officer outside your door at all times. You’re safe here.”

Emily let out a huff of air as they reached the nurses’ station.

“That was a brave thing you did, Emily. Showing your scars like that.” Hotch reached out to squeeze her shoulder. Emily leant her elbows on the counter in front of her. She buried her head in her hands for a moment, then ran her fingers through her hair and turned to face him.

“You too.”

She knew Hotch was still very self-conscious about his scars so having displayed them would have taken a lot of courage, but she knew he wouldn’t want any over-sentimentality.

Hotch was about to reply when the chiming of his phone cut him off. There was a short conversation and then Emily felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket.

“Garcia’s sent some pictures.” He glanced at Addie’s closed door. “We’ll get some lunch and give her some time to regroup. Then ask her if she can identify who did this to her.”

The pair found a cafeteria and stopped for a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

“I hate doing this.” Emily admitted as they made their way back to Addie’s room.

“I do, too.” He stopped outside of Addie’s door. “I can go alone-,”

“No. I want to be there.”

He led the way and Emily was thankful that he didn’t push the issue.

“Addie,” She began, thankful to see that she was sat in bed and no longer curled up on the floor. “Our friend back in Quantico found some people who match the information you gave us. Would you be able to take a look and tell us if you recognise anyone?” Addie seemed unsure but nodded anyway. “Remember he may not be on here. If you don’t see him, just say so. Ready?”

Emily took the tablet computer from Hotch. She held it out as she flicked through the images, watching Addie’s reaction. She knew immediately when Addie saw her abductor.

Turning the screen away, she glanced at Hotch.

“Jacob Kitchill.”

Hotch’s lips thinned and he excused himself, pulling his phone out as he entered the hallway.

“Aaron’s going to send people to get him, Addie.” Addie’s eyes welled up, tears beginning to fall instantly. Emily knew that it was relief that was making her cry. Relief that the bastard was going to be taken off the street. That he was going to face justice for what he had done to her and to the other women.

This time Emily did reach out to comfort her, embracing her when she was sure she wouldn’t reject it.

She was still holding her when Hotch re-entered the room.

“They’ve got him.”

Emily squeezed Addie a little tighter.

“Did you hear that? They’ve got him. He can’t hurt you now. He can’t hurt anybody.”

And if Hotch and Emily sat a little closer on the plane home that night, nobody mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I’d just like to say that I’m aware that what Hotch and Prentiss did was unprofessional and I know that it wouldn’t be allowed to happen in real life, however this is a fictional story based on fictional characters.   
> I am also aware that  
> 1) Hotch wasn’t stabbed at the same time Haley was killed and  
> 2) Haley wasn’t Hotch’s wife at the time of her death  
> However, for the sake of trying to connect with the victim, Hotch edited his story a little. He didn’t lie.  
> Please review and let me know what you think :)   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
